


we sing we dance we... wax things

by sadlybunny



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: ..and his feet, Established Relationship, M/M, Waxing, as he should, dan likes phil’s legs, mentions of dan’s pain kink lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadlybunny/pseuds/sadlybunny
Summary: Phil tries waxing his leg hair.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	we sing we dance we... wax things

**Author's Note:**

> idk i literally wrote this when i was drunk and then edited it the next day and then it sat in my drive for a minute

_Rrrrrrip._

The sound reverberates around the bathroom, bouncing off the tiles and echoing slightly.

“Fuck.”

Dan slaps a hand over the warm, pink skin. He vaguely remembers Louise doing it for him when she had waxed his leg years ago. Although he can’t remember exactly how it felt when she did it, he does remember that it really fucking hurt. And not even the good kind of hurt, the kind that leaves your skin stinging and makes you want to rip your whole leg off. 

Which is why he’s not a huge fan of doing this for Phil. He doesn’t like to see him in pain.

“If it really hurts that much, you could just shave it.” He moves his hand to look at the smooth patch of skin in the middle of the pale hairs.

Phil frowns at him. “I’ve _been_ shaving it. This will last longer, and feel it,” He puts his hand over Dan’s wrist, on the hand that’s resting on his shin, and guides it to rub over the soft skin. “It’s so smooth.”

Dan hums an agreement. It does make his skin feel very soft. 

“You’ve gotta get-” Phil lifts the discarded strip and brings it back to where Dan had just ripped it from. “The leftovers. It leaves little bits behind.”

He starts to collect the leftover wax clinging to his hairs, peeling the strip up quickly and letting out a quiet hiss of pain with each pull.

“It hurts you.”

Phil looks up. “Yeah? A bit. Does that bother you?”

Dan nods, biting his lip softly. He smooths a hand over the naked patch, being extra careful not to irritate the sensitive skin.

“I thought you liked pain.” Phil smirks, reaching over to grab the pot of wax on the tile next to Dan. 

“Not pain for you.” Dan frowns. “Pain from you.”

Phil rolls his eyes, smoothing a bit of wax over his leg next to the naked patch. 

“I’m going to finish.”

He’s already placing the next strip onto the pink wax on his leg.

Dan sighs. “If that’s what you want.”

Phil rolls his eyes again, then pulls Dan’s swollen and chapped bottom lip from his teeth. He rubs the wax strip to smooth it down. 

“I do want.” He says, ripping the strip from his skin.

Dan winces, slapping his hand over Phil’s leg again. 

“Move!” Phil shoos his hand away, giving Dan an exasperated look before using the strip to pull off the leftover bits of wax. He makes quick work of removing the rest of the wax, brow creased deeply as he rips off each final drip of pink liquid.

“If you can’t control yourself, maybe you should go wait for me until I’m done.”

And yeah, it's a fair request, but he doesn’t have to be so sour about it. But Dan must admit, he really can’t stand to be in here any longer while Phil rips out his hair follicles over and over again.

“Fine.” Dan sighs. He drops a kiss to Phil’s knee and stands. He ruffles Phil’s hair a bit for good measure, then makes his way into the lounge to wait.

-

About an hour and a half passes before Phil finally comes running out of the upstairs bathroom and flops down on the sofa. He throws his long legs into Dan’s lap with a wide grin on his face, pulling his hands down to feel the smooth skin.

“Feel!” 

He giggles as Dan starts stroking his legs. He has to admit, it does feel nice. The skin is silky smooth, and it shines beautifully in the low light of the lounge. 

His hands continue their appreciative trip over his legs, working up slightly to squeeze at his thighs. 

“Feels nice.” He concedes, squishing the soft flesh.

Phil lays back on the armrest. He closes his eyes as Dan continues to rub the hairless skin. 

“How, uh-” Dan clears his throat. Phil opens one eye to examine his face, seeing his gaze still trained on his shiny legs. “How far did you go?”

Phil smiles cheekily. “Far enough.”

“Cool.” Dan nods.

His hands return to Phil’s legs, gripping around his ankles. The pale skin is practically glowing. He’s seen Phil with shaved legs plenty of times recently, but it just doesn’t compare to how it looks now. There’s not a prickle of hair left on his leg, even in the place on his lower shin that he always seems to miss with a shaver. He’s even gotten all the thinner hair that covers his thighs that he usually wouldn’t bother with before. Dan licks his lips as he imagines how much he possibly waxed. He was in there for a while. 

“You have really beautiful legs.” He mumbles distractedly, still trailing his hands over the moisturized skin.

Phil’s eyes are still closed. “Thank you.”

They’re silent for a while, Dan staring at the television that’s been playing quietly while he continues to pet Phil’s legs. 

“Love you.” Phil mutters when Dan’s hand squeezes at the tense arch of his foot.

He quirks an eyebrow as Dan’s left hand grips at his foot and his right travels up his glimmering shin.

Dan smiles at him softly. “Yeah, love you too.” 

“Not just for my sexy legs?”

He huffs a laugh then crawls over Phil’s extended limbs, fitting his knees around his boyfriend’s hips.

“I’ll admit, it’s quite a big reason.” He grins, pulling him into a sweet kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr [@sadlybunny](https://www.sadlybunny.tumblr.com)  
> -bunny x


End file.
